Sgt. Garcia-Shapiro
Sgt. Buck Garcia-Shapiro, is the older cousin of Isabella, Lily, Ana, Harold, and Trevor. He is currently a Sergeant in the United States Army, serving for five years. Also, he leads the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's Military Division. Currently, he is home with his spouse, Iris Hardy Garcia-Shapiro, after completing his mission in Iraq. If not in combat, Buck would see Monty Monogram. They are best friends. Buck is also friends with Jeremy Johnson, Coltrane, and most of his adult friends that went to school with him. Candace Flynn has interest in him, because of his service in the military, though he is mostly being used to aid her in busting Phineas Flynn, and Ferb Fletcher. He would rather not bust them because he realizes that their projects are not a threat to society, in fact it generates a more positive society. Sometimes, he would even help Phineas and Ferb, in an effort to contribute to groups and the events in Danville. Alliances Isabella Garcia-Shapiro He is the older cousin of Isabella. They hardly see each other, because Buck is on duty. He would send letters to her, with an occasional item in a package. They would reunite at times Buck is off duty. Isabella is proud to have him as a cousin, where she could rely to him for help. Both of them are leaders of an organization group. Fireside Girls Their alliance is due to the fact they works really well in certain events that could use more people. The Hirano family also unites, with Ginger, and her older brother Patrick teaming up, just like Buck and Isabella. Candace Flynn Candace likes to use him in effort to get Phineas and Ferb busted. Otherwise, they are friends, despite rejecting multiple offers to bust. Monty Monogram They have many stuff in common, which establishes a close relationship. Both of them have gymnastic skills, and have dads that are officers. Their dads are best friends with one another also, making this friendship perfect. Once, they became a performing duo at a carnival. Then they did some skydiving. Both of them are members of the O.W.C.A. (Buck joins once he finishes his missions in the military), and would be a crime fighting duo. Jeremy Johnson Buck and Jeremy are friends because they both like rock music. Both of them would be committed into Candace's problems with Phineas and Ferb, though they would just engage with their projects. There are running gangs where they would get together in songs at certain episodes. Perry the Platypus They both work for the O.W.C.A. However they are in different divisions, they are allies in ways to fight evil. Appearances Monty Buck Buck leads Monty and Agent P a.k.a. Perry the Platypus, to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from capturing whales in the Atlantic Ocean, as part of the development of the Whaleinator. Relief 46231 He aids the citizens in need after a hurricane. Afterwards, he joins Jeremy in a fundraising concert. The Fireside Girls would join forces, also to help out people affected. Battlefield 4 Buck appears as himself, leading Squad No. 46231 (just like Isabella who leads the Fireside Girls with the same group number). Category:Adults Category:Men